deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi When They Cry) vs. Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine)
One moment they're your friend. The next they're trying to kill you. From Chris Walker and the Testament of the New Ezekiel to Jeff the Killer, it's another battle between psychopaths but this time, these two are no brutes. Wits will be tested and unconventional weaponry will be used to slaughter the other. Rena Ryuguu, the insane nata-girl! Harry Warden, Tom's murderous alter-ego! Who is Deadliest? Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi When They Cry) "YOU LIAR!" Bio:Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.-DF Wiki Page Weapons- Primary:Nata A massive cleaver-like weapon with a hook on the bladed edge and can easily cleave a skull in one blow. -1.5 pounds -16 inches Secondary:Baseball Bat An aluminum weapon that can be used to break bones with ease and was used on three targets at once. -34 ounces -33 inches Explosive:Improvised Firebomb A explosive that could have burnt down a small school with a timer and gasoline but that is stationary. Special:Metal Pipe An improvised weapon that can crush someone's skull in a couple hits. Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine) "Oh, he's here, aren't you Harry? You livin' inside Tom?" Bio:Harry Warden is similar to Ghostface from the Scream movies in that both are an identity taken up by a killer. Tom has multiple personality disorder and knew the cannibalistic miner because he killed his father. After being sent to a mental institution, Tom took up the pickaxe and mining gear for a killing spree. He put his victim’s hearts in candyboxes and writes messages in blood titled "Be Mine 4 Ever". Despite his best efforts including trapping himself in a cage, his friends still realize that Tom was the real killer. Weapons- Primary:Pickaxe A mining tool that can function as a weapon with it's two picks and can be thrown. -5 pounds -3 feet Secondary:Shovel A tool for digging that can also behead a man at jawline with it's metal blade. -2.6 pounds -2.2 feet Explosive:Improvised Dynamite A explosive that is used for distracting victims and is similar to the real thing. Special:Mining Helmet A defense against objects hitting a person's head with a light for blinding and a breathibg tube for surviving deep underground. X-Factors Physicality:Rena Ryuguu is fast enough that it's hard to hit her with firearms and can knock her friends down with a punch. Harry Warden is capable of lifting people up on his pickaxe and survived a gunshot followed by an explosion. Experience:Rena has experience against armed foes including Keiichi Maebara, the Yamainu, and crazed villagers. Harry never fought anyone, preferring to kill helpless victims. Tactics:Ryuguu's main strategy is to blitz an opponent with her nata or if she doesn't have it, use other improvised weapons. Warden on the other hand, killed several people before the end with his pickaxe and was smart enough to use a rescue worker's clothing to escape at the end. Voting ends on December 11th. Fight takes place at the Hinamizawa junkyard. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The Battle The Hinamizawa junkyard was mostly peaceful at this time as Rena Ryuguu was treasure hunting with Keiici Maebara and Mion Sonozaki had come along just to make sure that nothing went wrong. There were bodies showing up with their hearts torn out and tiny puncture wounds and one person, miss Takano had even been decapitated. "So, you don't think it's Oyashiro's Curse this time, Rena?" Keiichi asked. "Oh no, this isn't anything like Oyashiro's work. This seems more like someone's killing people." Rena answered her friend. "Yeah well, can you stop talking and just get that Colonel doll you want? It's getting dark!" Mion was getting on edge and was starting to wonder why she hadn't called her sister or Kasai over, especially as this was where the bodies were found. "Wait, Keiichi. I think I need to go get my nata for this." Ryuguu went to get her nata from the broken-down bus. "Alright, Mion, should I go with Rena?" "Yeah, don't worry, I can handle some lunatic with a pickaxe." As Maebara walked off, Sonozaki thought of how that didn't add up either. This wasn't a mining town so why would-a sudden rustling caught her attention. It was further into the junkyard. "Alright, Rena this isn't the time to fool around." The rustling happened again, closer this time. "Rika, Satoko, if it's either of you-I'm gonna-" She felt a presence behind her. "Oh what, you thought I needed help sis?" Mion turned around to not see Shion Sonozaki but a massive figure clad in black with a mining helmet and a pickaxe. She barely had time to scream before the pickaxe stabbed into her chest and she was lifted up. The blinding light burned her eyes but Harry Warden heard voices before dropping the dying girl. There were more victims for Tom's alter-ego and he intended to kill them as well. Little did he know, he wasn't the only killer in the junkyard. "Did you hear that? Mion's in trouble!" "No Keiichi, she's dead." "How could you-" Maebara saw Harry looking at them with his pickaxe dripping with blood. "You monster!" He gripped his baseball bat tightly but Warden threw his pickaxe, catching him off guard. The boy died with a look of shock on his face and gurgled on his own blood. "Keii-Keiichi?!" Rena Ryuguu looked in pure terror at her dead friend, it was bad enough that Mion was gone but him? But just as soon as those blue eyes filled with pain and terror, it turned to rage. "You're going to pay for that." Harry pulled out his shovel and began to lumber towards her but she surprised him with her sheer speed as she swung the nata repeatedly. Luckily, one strike hit his helmet and he was tough enough to take the other blows but he still recognized the disadvantage he was at in this duel. He took a wide swing with his weapon but Rena dodged it with ease. However she wasn't prepared for him swinging it into her side afterwards. The blow wasn't with the metal but it still hurt a lot but Ryuguu ignored it and swung the nata at Warden's leg before he could stab down on her face. The man stumbled bacwards and dropped the weapon before getting stabbed in the torso by the nata. "That's what you get for killing my friends!" What she wasn't prepared for was him pulling the weapon out and gripping her throat in an attempt to strangle her. "Get off me!" Rena punched him with enough force to break the light and knock him down. She still had trouble seeing but picked up Keiichi's baseball bat before running back to her bus. Harry got up again and got his pickaxe from Maebara's corpse before going into the shadows. "Where is it-ah, here it is!" She set the timer to a minute before climbing out and going for one of the outskirts of the junkyard. Ryuguu pressed the start button before seeing dynamite hurtling at her. She screamed before leaping out of the way. The explosive went off but luckily didn't reach the firebomb as it had fell out of her grasp. She looked up to see Warden raising his pickaxe. She barely blocked his strike with the bat and thought that Satoko was going to be extremely angry at her for that, if not Satoshi's ghost. "But wait, why am I worrying about that now?" Rena thought before she squealed in terror as Harry then tore the baseball bat out of her hands but his pick was stuck in it. He flipped it around. However in that time, the girl had gotten a metal pipe and smashed the man's hand. As he stumbled back again, she ran off again to get her nata. "30 more seconds, just gotta survive that long, Rena." She was determined to kill Warden but when she turned around with her nata, he was right there. However the wooden shaft of the mining tool stood no chance against the metal blade and he lost most of the weapon with only the pickaxe head left. The man swung it into Ryuguu's shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain and drop the nata. He pulled it out again but the girl swung the pipe into his weapon, disarming him. He gripped her by the throat before tossing her but realized that she had put something on him. He looked down to see her firebomb on his chest before exploding into flames. Rena Ryuguu laughed insanely at the death of her enemy but mainly out of relief only to see the burning man walk towards her with her own nata. She stared in horror but noticed the man was starting to topple over. Harry Warden collapsed dead, his helmet just missing her head by inches. Rena yanked the nata out of his hands before heading over to Keiichi's body and started to cry. What was she going to say to Rika and...Satoko that her nii-nii was dead? Ryuguu just got up and went back to her bus to rest before breaking the bad news. Winner:Rena Ryuguu Expert's Opinion In this duel of maniacs, Rena Ryuguu came out the victor due to her deadlier primary weapon, additional melee weapon, speed, and experience. While Harry Warden had a better secondary weapon, was stronger and tougher as well as being smarter it wasn't enough against someone who could kill him quicker and had the skills to do so. Their explosives were evenly matched as power matched portability but Rena's final advantage was her greater knowledge of the environment. Category:Blog posts